Promise
by no-no-hana
Summary: Sasuke promises Sakura that he'll go back to Konoha SasuSaku


A/N: This is yet another one-shot tragic story from yours truly. I never get tired of writing tragic stories… I don't know why...XDD

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and its characters, not me.

Dark clouds drifted and covered Konoha's blue skies. People began to scamper away from the streets. There was lightning then thunder. Rain poured all over Konoha. Sakura closed the windows to prevent the rain from coming inside. She looked at the dark skies and sighed. It was a gloomy day and Sakura hated it. It reminded her of Sasuke, cold and unpredictable. Sakura walked to her study table and glanced at her team's photo taken years back. Sakura grabbed the picture frame and threw it inside her drawer. She hated herself for falling in love with the Uchiha traitor. If only she'd known that things would turn out like that, then she would've stopped liking Sasuke years ago. Hurt and shattered, and yet Sakura couldn't forget everything about Sasuke. She still hasn't given up hope that Sasuke will return to Konoha and things will go back to the way how it used to be. Sakura lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She drifted off to memory lane and reminisced the good times of the former Team Seven. Later on, she was lulled to sleep by the pitter-patter of the rain. Sakura dreamt of the time when Sasuke was about to leave Konoha. Every scene of her dream seems realistic.

_"Sasuke-kun, don't go. If you do, I'll scream!" Sakura threatened. _

_Sasuke quickly went behind Sakura. _

_"Thank you." Sasuke told her before she went unconscious._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sunshine illuminated Sakura's room the following day. She groaned and turned around. Her alarm clock rang and Sakura immediately sat up. She took a shower and prepared herself. Sakura went to the Hokage's tower. She knocked on the door and was permitted to go in.

"Ah, Sakura, there you are." Tsunade said.

Sakura blinked.

"I have a solo mission for you, just a C-rank one. I need you to get something form my dear friend at the Hidden Village of Rock." Tsunade told her.

Sakura nodded. Tsunade also told her to leave immediately. Sakura bowed before Tsunade and left the office. She prepared her things and packed all the weapons she'll need. Before heading outside Konoha, Sakura decided to pass by Ichiraku to say goodbye to Naruto.

"Ayame-nechan, another bowl please!" Sakura heard Naruto say.

Sakura smiled then went inside. Naruto cheerfully greeted Sakura. Sakura told him about his mission.

"Sakura-chan, always be careful, okay? And… and don't talk to strangers especially if they're wearing black cloaks with red clouds in it!" Naruto reminded her.

Sakura laughed. They bade each other goodbye and Sakura took off. The Hidden Village of Rock was a two-day trip. Sakura arrived after two days and met up with her shishou's friend. He gave Sakura a parcel and sent his regards to Tsunade. He thanked Sakura and went his way. Sakura began heading back to Konoha. Sakura decided to camp for the night in a forest which she didn't know that it was located on the borders of the Sound. She was about to light a campfire when she heard footsteps. She grabbed her things and quickly hid behind a bush. What she saw made her gasp. Three feet away from her was Sasuke and he was all alone. She was having second thoughts whether she'll show herself or remain hidden.

"Sakura, I know you're here." Sasuke said.

Sakura went out from behind the bush. Sasuke walked towards her. Sakura took a step back. Sasuke was able to corner Sakura into a tree.

"Sakura, look me in the eyes." Sasuke ordered her.

Sakura didn't move one bit. Sasuke took Sakura's chin and forced her to look at him. Sasuke didn't know what Sasuke felt. His eyes weren't the usual cold ones. It showed sadness, pain or maybe hurt. Sakura was even more surprised when Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. It was a long, passionate kiss; her first one. Sakura wished that the moment would last forever, but of course, they both have to breathe.

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you keep on hurting me? You don't love me. I'm annoying, right? Why…"Sakura complained.

Sasuke silenced her by kissing Sakura again. Tears streamed down from Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura, I love you. I really do and I'm sorry for leaving and hurting you like this." Sasuke said.

More tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks. She didn't want to believe in Sasuke. Sasuke wiped Sakura's tears and apologized again.

"I'll return to Konoha." Sasuke stated.

"When?" Sakura asked.

"As soon as I've killed Itachi." Sasuke told her.

Sakura thought that it was a long time and she didn't want to wait anymore.

"Itachi's a threat. If I don't kill him and go back to Konoha, he'll kill everyone I cherish, including you. I don't want that to happen again." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. She understood. Sasuke hugged Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" A female voice called out.

Sasuke cursed. Sakura asked Sasuke who that was.

"I'll be returning to Konoha, that's a promise." Sasuke said then vanished.

Sasuke rejoined the Hebi. Karin jumped on Sasuke.

"Get off of me." Sasuke said and shoved Karin away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura returned to Konoha. She submitted her report to Tsunade.

"You seem different today, Sakura." Tsunade noticed.

Sakura blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"You look happy an in love again. So who's the lucky guy?" Tsunade said.

Sakura blushed and told her that she wasn't in love. She was just happy. Tsunade wouldn't believe her. She told Sakura to take the day off. Sakura thanked Tsunade and went out to find Naruto. Obviously, he was in Ichiraku's.

"We'll talk after you eat, Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto was puzzled. What is it that Sakura wanted to tell her? Naruto finished and paid. Sakura and Naruto went to the nearby forest.

"Oh, I get it! Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to date me?" Naruto asked.

Because of that, Naruto earned painful bruised all over his body.

"I was kidding, Sakura-chan." Naruto moaned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She told Naruto about her encounter with Sasuke, minus the kissing part. Naruto was delighted and excited about Sasuke's return. Sakura told Naruto to keep it a secret. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. They together walked back to Konoha and went home. Sakura took out their team's photo from the drawer and placed it neatly on top of her study table. She smiled and went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Six months later…

It was another rainy day in the Konoha. There were lightning and thunder. Sakura looked out the window. She didn't hate rainy days anymore. She knew that eventually, the sun will shine after the rain. Sakura didn't know what to do that day. She grabbed a book and read in the living room. She couldn't concentrate on what she's reading so she returned the book and turned the TV on. The rain continued to pour. Sakura fell asleep from watching TV. Sakura was then awakened by loud knocks on her front door. Sakura walked like a zombie towards the door. She opened it and found a panic stricken Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, it's Sasuke-teme" Naruto said.

"What about him?" Sakura asked, now in panic.

Naruto and Sakura rushed to the hospital. They took the stairs up to the sixth floor. Sakura hit Naruto.

"We could've taken the elevator, stupid." Sakura said.

Naruto sweat dropped and apologized. They arrived in the emergency room and nurses and doctors were running in and out of it. Sakura asked a nurse about Sasuke's condition.

"Sooner or later, we'll have to cut his oxygen intake. We can't do anything to cure him." She said.

"You're going to kill him?" Sakura exclaimed.

A doctor went out and told them that it was hopeless. And instead of waiting for a miracle to happen, they prefer to perform euthanasia. Sakura cursed the doctor and ran inside the E.R. Naruto followed. They both saw Sasuke's unconscious form, all battered up. Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes. Naruto started to cry, too. They heard a loud POOF! And Kakashi appeared.

"I found him by the gates of Konoha, dying, but still he insisted on going beyond the gates of the village to see you." Kakashi told Sakura.

Sakura cried. She knelt beside Sasuke and tried to heal him.

"Sakura, you can't do anything now." Kakashi said.

"Shut up!" Sakura sternly told him.

Sakura continued what she was doing. Sasuke fingers moved. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto gasped as they saw Sasuke open his eyes. Sasuke saw his former teammates. Sakura immediately hugged him.

"I fulfilled my promise, didn't I?" Sasuke mouthed.

Sakura nodded and kissed Sasuke's forehead. Suddenly, the ECG beeped dangerously. Sakura panicked. Naruto called the doctor and nurses. The nurses shoved the three away.

"You can't push me away; I'm also a medic-nin." Sakura demanded.

The nurses apologized but they couldn't let them in. Sakura cried in frustration. They left the ER and after a couple of minutes, they heard the ECG beep monotonously. Sakura's eyes widened. The doctor came out and shook his head. The three ran back inside.

"Sasuke, open your eyes!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke didn't budge. Sakura cried and cursed Sasuke for leaving her permanently. Naruto hugged and comforted Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Only close friends and shinobis attended Sasuke's burial. The civilians of Konoha haven't forgiven him yet so they didn't come. Naruto stayed beside Sakura all the time. Sakura stared at Sasuke's coffin and cried again. A gust of wind flew over Sakura's face as if it was Sasuke promising her that he's always by her side, guiding and protecting her. Sakura stopped crying.

_"I don't need promises"_ Sakura vowed to herself

OWARI

A/N: There will soon be a sequel to this story. Please read and review. Your reviews will inspire me to write more stories. 


End file.
